


Sometimes Crude and Always Cool

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al finds Scorpius studying, of all things, on Beltane night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Crude and Always Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



"What a bloody goodie two shoes you've turned out to be," came the insolent voice at the doorway.

"What are you on about?" Scorpius said, probably a bit too quickly, slamming his book closed a bit too hard. He wrenched the glasses off his face and swiped back the lock of hair that had fallen over his face when he'd whirled around to find Albus Severus Potter standing there, his arms crossed over his fit chest like some damnable god or something. "I'm just studying. What's so wrong with that?"

Al pushed out of the library doorway with a lopsided smile that made Scorpius' mouth fill with drool -- which he hastily swallowed down. "What's wrong is that it's Beltane night."

"So?"

Albus neared. "So. It's Beltane night, and you're in here. _Studying._ " Al sat his arse on the corner of the table, near Scorpius' hand which he snatched away guiltily.

"Well, what _should_ I be doing?" Scorpius asked.

He wasn't a fool, and he wasn't ignorant. He knew what young people his age tended to do on Beltane night. He knew the Forbidden Forest would be full of half-naked seventh years rather than ghouls. He knew the Astronomy Tour would look like the backroom of a sex club down Knockturn.

He knew there'd be purloined Firewhiskey flowing, couples kissing, privacy charms put up…

He knew Albus was looking at him like a wolf and he was blushing and that they'd almost kissed two weeks ago and that all he could dream about was Potter's shimmering green eyes, his full lips, his hands as they'd lit on Scorpius' skinny hips…

…before Professor Longbottom had found them in the dark greenhouse, taken five points from each of their houses, and sent them on their way.

Scorpius knew that Al was experienced.

He knew that _he_ was not.

He knew that he wanted to be.

Scorpius swallowed hard again and looked up at Al's face. The insolence had been replaced by eagerness, by tenderness.

"I was hoping…maybe…" Al began, and it was sort of shocking to hear the tremor in his voice, the fear Scorpius had assumed was all his own – evidence of his immaturity, his ponciness, his…

His unworthiness.

Albus was a bad-ass Slytherin. He was cock-sure, ambitious, sometimes crude and always cool.

Scorpius had always been shy, bookish, reclusive. But the look on Al's face now… Well, it was beautiful. It was open. It was nervous.

And it was for _him_.

"What did you have in mind?" Scorpius asked boldly. His heart jumped into his throat and made breathing an effort. God, this was happening. It was happening! Tonight! His palms began to sweat, and Scorpius licked his lips compulsively.

Al's smile lit up the dank stacks. "Come with me and you'll find out, Malfoy," he said.

He offered his hand like a gentleman. It was trembling.

Scorpius couldn't help but return the smile. He reached out, took Al's hand, and linked their fingers together.

 


End file.
